


side a; burn

by orvynn



Series: star wars fanmixes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: part one of two. a slightly angsty kylux playlist, composed mostly of rock and alternative. kinda generic if i'm being honest.





	side a; burn

[side a; b u r n](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/side-a-b-u-r-n?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_heart-shaped box_ // **nirvana** // _i hate everything about you_ // **three days grace** // _dead inside_ // **muse** // _this ain't a scene, it's an arms race_ // **fall out boy** // _r u mine?_ // **arctic monkeys** // _turn me on_ // **the fray** // _in the dark_ // **3 doors down** // _think twice_ // **eve 6** // _blame it on the boom boom_ // **white stone cherry**


End file.
